


Appreciation

by JustJasper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull loves Dorian's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [kink meme prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15866.html?thread=60855290#t60855290).
> 
> Beta'd by [serenityfails](http://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails), thank you!

**"I know that when he has sex he laughs like the world is a perfect place." - Karen Marie Moning**

The book Cassandra has leant him is utter dross, but more bearable with the fire roaring in the grate, warming his naked body, and a glass of wine perched between pillows on the bed. Frilly, lacy pillows that Dorian has long given up despairing of.

He hears the Bull enter, but only turns the page of his book, lifts his wine to sip generously from it. There's the sound of the Bull setting down his axe, of him leaning on the work table to take off his boots, the clack of him undoing and setting aside his brace, and then silence, but for the crackling fire, and the noise of the tavern and the keep beyond these four walls.

“Enjoying the view?” he says, knowing full well the vision he presents, naked on his front, book and wine nestled in the pillows.

“Yeah,” the Bull sighs dreamily, and that has Dorian hiding a smile in his glass. To have someone sigh like that over his naked form ought not have him feeling so giddy, ought not have him shivering with anticipation, and yet here he lies.

Dorian hears as the Bull steps closer, and he makes a show of continuing to read, although the task is rather a lost cause, now.

“Your ass is so _big_ ,” the Bull says. Dorian hums; from Sera, it would be an insult; from the Bull, it's appreciation. “Just look,” he insists, and then he's got one arm planted on the bed, the other cupping one cheek of Dorian's backside. He gives the flesh a shake, and growls when it wobbles. “Best ass in the Inquisition.”

“Oh, really?” Dorian drains his glass and closes his book then, turns into the pillow so he can look back at the Bull, leaning over his legs, one hand gently groping him. “How do I rate amongst my peers?”

“You and Vivienne are right at the top,” Bull says, settling to straddle Dorian's legs, hand running slowly between his backside and the backs of his thigh. “Josephine, definitely. Cassandra, next, then Cadash. Blackwall, if you're good with hairy. Leliana, Varric, then Solas.”

Dorian snorts.

“What can I say, those leggings don't leave much to the imagination. Cullen's ass is nothing to write home about. Sera's boney ass is this low down the list because she'd kill me for knowing I was thinking about her ass, even though she shows it off enough—” Dorian laughs, “—and I don't even want to think about Cole, so he loses by default.”

“And how is it that I beat Vivienne in this contest?”

He's fishing now, and the Bull smiles at him, palms the generous flesh of his rear before he indulges him.

“Well, I get to touch yours. And look,” he prods Dorian, making his rear jiggle again. “Your ass is so hot. Fat and juicy.”

Dorian is no stranger to men complimenting his body, and certainly not to them appreciating his ass, but the Bull is the first one to articulate that the size of him is significant, that it's specifically desirable. It's a thrill.

“Perhaps you'd like to show your appreciation,” Dorian says, reaches back to grasp one of his own cheeks, and parts himself, shows the Bull his hole. Another growl, another shiver skittering up Dorian's spine.

The Bull grins at him as he slides off the bed, takes the cheeks of Dorian's rear in hand and holds him apart.

“Look at this,” he coos, breath hot over Dorian's skin, “your ass is so big, and your hole is so tiny. Aw, it's winking at me! Excited to see me.”

“You're terrible!” Dorian splutters, caught in an indignant laugh. His body responds though, his cock stirring between his legs, his body clenching around nothing.

When the Bull's tongue touches him there, Dorian lets out groan. It's a teasing lick, barely anything, small laps against the crinkle of his hole, as the Bull holds him apart. He might have thought the appreciative sounds the Bull makes as he licks his hole were a performance, if not for knowing how much the Bull truly likes to do this.

He eases Dorian's body to relax against his searching tongue, until he presses forward and in, his strong tongue squeezed by the guarding muscle.

“Bull,” Dorian groans, pushing back into the feeling. The Bull squeezes his ass, hard and then gentler, rolls the cheeks of Dorian's ass with the motion, and doesn't stop licking at him, _inside_ him.

 _Kaffas_ , Dorian has had cocks smaller than the Bull's tongue. He considers this wildly, as he humps the bed and the Bull fucks him mercilessly. The Bull moves his thumbs close to his hole, holds it open so he can lick around the rim of muscle every few deep thrusts of his tongue.

“You make the best noises when I eat your ass, kadan,” the Bull says. His breath is hot against his overstimulated skin, a thousand pinpricks of twisting, perfect sensation at his most sensitive flesh, while the stubble on the Bull's jaw scratches deliciously at the skin of his backside. The Bull does it on purpose, rubbing his jaw against him, humming thoughtfully. “You going to come on my tongue?”

“I would if you'd stop talking and get back to the task at hand!”

“Bossy!” the Bull says, sounding delighted and fond. He laps at him slowly, and Dorian groans in frustration. “Okay, okay, I got you.”

He spares a hand under Dorian to find his cock, and grasps it in the space between his body and the bed and he returns to fucking Dorian with his tongue, with swirling around his split-wet hole, with lapping at his perineum.

The Bull only has to squeeze his cock a little before Dorian is coming, too far gone to be embarrassed by the ease of his end. He spills over the Bull's waiting fist, body spasming around his tongue, gasps and swears and clutches the pillows.

“So good when you come like that. So hot, so perfect.”

The Bull kisses the mole on Dorian's left ass cheek, and Dorian _melts_ at that, more than anything this night.

“If you're quite done with my ass,” Dorian says, hips moving lazily with the last of the sensation.

“Mmm.” The Bull swipes at his hole with his tongue, withdrawing his messy hand from under Dorian. “Maybe I'm not. Maybe I'll stay here and lick you until you get hard again, see if I can make you come with just my tongue, this time.”

“Kaffas,” Dorian groans.

“Is that a yay or a nay?” the Bull prompts, amused.

“At least take this,” he says, and pushes one of the pillows down the bed towards the Bull. “If you break your knees, you'll be no good for this in the future. And I plan to make much use of your tongue.”

“I'll be sure to keep myself in top ass-eating shape.”

“Good. Now, if you please—”

The Bull is laughing as he goes back to licking him.

**“Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired.” - Robert Frost**


End file.
